


Behind Closed Doors

by fragmentsxo



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-13
Updated: 2017-07-13
Packaged: 2018-11-30 10:58:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11462178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fragmentsxo/pseuds/fragmentsxo
Summary: Barry loves what he has with Oliver, he wouldn't do anything to change it. There's just one thing that bothers him, why do they have to be a secret?





	Behind Closed Doors

Oliver entered the dorm room laughing and waving Tommy off. He shut the door behind him and plopped down onto his bed. He looked at Barry who had been studying quietly. His hair was disheveled and he was laying down in his bed comfortably, wearing a t-shirt and joggers. Honestly? Oliver couldn't keep his eyes off of him.

He'd never say this out loud, but he found it insanely attractive when Barry was super focused on something. When he was working really hard or simply when he was just busy. The way Barry's eyebrows furrowed and his head tilted slightly to the left. It was typically why Oliver didn't have his friends over, because it was extremely hard for him to look at anything else but Barry when he was like that. 

He and Barry weren't that close out in public. They didn't speak to each other outside of their dorm room, except for when Oliver needs to let Barry know that he might be having some of his friends over. Which pissed the nerdy boy off slightly. Those days, Barry sleeps in Iris and Linda's dorm room.

In their dorm room, though, it was a different story.

Behind their mahogany door, Oliver and Barry were lovers. They often found themselves against the door, kissing, touching, squeezing, but they wouldn't dare let the outside world know.

Oliver stood up and sauntered over to Barry's bed, kneeling down next to it.

"Hey," he said looking up at the scrawny boy.

"Hey," Barry highlighted a line in the book without looking back at Oliver. The greeting came out as more of a grunt, as Barry was really trying to focus on studying.

Oliver's hand slid up Barry's thigh, gaining the other boy's attention. Barry had his glasses on right now, and Oliver loved it. He didn't like to wear them because he thinks that they make him look dorky. But to Oliver, they are absolutely adorable. Oliver's hand slid higher up Barry's thigh as he leaned closer to Barry's face.

"Oliv-mph," was all Barry managed to get out before Oliver crashed his lips onto his.

Barry kissed back, gripping the highlighter tighter. He pulled away and pushed up his glasses slightly, blushing. Oliver groaned at the sight. He loved it when Barry pushed up his glasses. Oliver leaned in to kiss him again, but Barry went back to highlighting things in his textbook. The older boy then took the opportunity to trail kisses up and down Barry's neck. Barry tilted his neck, slightly and instinctively, to give Oliver more access. He shut his eyes and moaned at the feeling, but then opened them to get back to his reading. 

"C'mon," Oliver said, his lips still against Barry's neck, "Can't you study later?" 

His hand finally found its way in between Barry's thighs, making the younger boy gasp. 

"My chemistry exam is tomorrow," Barry explained. 

"Please?" Oliver begged before crashing his lips onto Barry's. 

Barry pulled away and looked at him. With a small smile, he pushed his textbook off to the side and placed his hands on Oliver's shoulder blades to pull him closer. Oliver climbed on top of Barry with a smile and crashed their lips together again. 

They never talked about what happens when their alone, they pretend as if it never happened. Because it's "better that way," is what Oliver would probably tell him. Barry gets irritated by this, he just doesn't understand why he and Oliver can't hang out when people around, why they couldn't hold hands, kiss in the rain like couples do in the movies. If Barry was being honest, it hurt. Was Oliver embarrassed of him? Did he not want to be seen with him? Does Oliver not have actual feelings for him and is just using him for sex?

"Wait," Barry pulled away from Oliver slightly. 

"What?" Oliver's eyes locked with Barry's. 

"It's just-" Barry sat up, licking his lips and pushing up his glasses.

He felt Oliver sit down in front of him, he looked legitimately concerned. 

"How come we only do this when nobody's around?" Barry looked down at his hands now. 

He didn't want to see the look in Oliver's eyes when he told him that this was just for sex. Barry was feeling a million emotions, regret for asking the question, fear of Oliver's response, and anxiety. Oliver ran his hand over his short blond hair. The truth is, Oliver didn't know. He didn't know why he was keeping them a secret. Maybe he didn't have a reason, or maybe it was multiple reasons. Maybe it was that Oliver was kind of popular and Barry wasn't. Or that Oliver's friends would make fun of him for liking Barry or liking guys at all. Or that making their relationship public would solidify Oliver's feelings for Barry. Feelings that Oliver was scared to admit he had for the nerdy boy.

Oliver was silent. The silence filled Barry with regret as he blurted out, "Nevermind-forget what I said."

He tries to cup Oliver's cheeks, but Oliver holds his wrists in place and puts them down. 

"No, you're right, it's just-" Oliver pauses for a moment. 

"It's just what?" Barry asked. 

"I-I don't know," Oliver mumbled. 

"You don't know? So that means that we could make this public," Barry's eyes lit up. 

"No," Oliver said. 

Barry's eyebrows furrowed, something Oliver thought was absolutely adorable, but he couldn't pay attention to that now. 

"Why not?"

"Because I-" Oliver shut his eyes and took a deep breath. Barry noticed that Oliver often does this when he needs to gather his thoughts. 

"I'm just not comfortable with this," he gestured towards the both of them, "being public yet."

Barry raised his eyebrows and exhaled. 

"Oh..." he trailed off, "Why not?"

Oliver was afraid of that question. He was also afraid of what he might say. He didn't want to hurt Barry, he lov—he had feelings for him. He didn't want to ruin that. 

"It's just—you know my friends, right? What would they think if they knew that I was dating you?" Oliver immediately regretted the words as soon as they left his mouth. 

He hadn't been thinking; it just came out. It was one of those thoughts that lingered in the back of his mind, he didn't mean them, but it was enough to hurt Barry's feelings. He could see Barry's eyes squint at him, his mind replaying what he just said to make sure he heard right. Oliver could feel Barry's heart shatter at his words. 

"What?" Barry practically whispered. He couldn't believe what Oliver had just said. How could he say that? Even though they have only been together for a few weeks, Barry thought that Oliver liked him enough to not care what other people thought. 

"Look, that's not what I meant. It's just—"

"It's just what?" Barry asked a little louder than before. 

"I don't want my friends to know about—"

"About me?" Barry cut Oliver off again. 

Oliver was silent, he didn't know what to say. 

"You don't want them to know that you're dating me? 'Cause you're too cool for that? Billionaire playboy shouldn't be dating someone like me, huh?" 

He didn't know what to say so he just let Barry rant. Barry stood up and crossed his arms. 

"I bet they don't even know that you're gay," he said. 

"Barry," Oliver began. 

He stood up and held Barry's hands. Barry attempted to look at anything but Oliver. 

"I'm sorry, okay? I didn't mean that. Can we just forget what I said?" Oliver pleaded, leaning in to kiss Barry. 

Barry backed away from him and shook his head, "No." 

Oliver's eyebrows furrowed, "No?"

"No, Oliver," he said as he headed towards the door. 

"Barry," Oliver grabbed him by the wrist.

"I can't believe you're embarrassed of me," Barry commented. 

Oliver had never seen Barry mad at him before and it hurt him. 

"So this was just for sex?" The green-eyed boy's voice cracked as the words left his mouth. 

Oliver took a deep breath, he then opened his mouth and shut it as he couldn't find the right words to say. 

"This was just for sex?" Barry sniffled quietly. 

Was he crying? Oliver had turned away from him. This wasn't just for sex, Oliver had honestly and completely fallen for Barry Allen. He couldn't even admit it to himself, how was he supposed to tell Barry that? Oliver's first instinct was to lie, to tell him that, yes, this was just for sex. And even though it would break both of their hearts, it was what Oliver had to. Hiding his feelings and lying about them all played into Oliver's fear of commitment. It wouldn't be the first time that Oliver would have to do something like this, but it would definitely hurt the most. He couldn't let Barry know how he felt about him, it was too hard.

Oliver nodded silently. 

He looked at Barry who hand was gripping tightly onto the doorknob. 

With another sniffle, Barry left. Shutting the door afterwards, leaving Oliver and the relationship that had blossomed between them, behind him.

 

 


End file.
